Sing
by A-SuperStar13
Summary: The short story of Tommy Q after Jude leaves to London to work on her music. They have gone down different paths but can they find each other again.
1. Chapter 1

_Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome._

* * *

How did I get here, is the question that I am asking myself right at this very moment. How did I get minutes away from bearing my soul to millions of people around the world just so she could hear my song to her?

I close my eyes and start to remember the day she left. The day that started me on this crazy journey here to this very moment when I am going to sing my heart out for her.

This is for you baby.

Looking back I remember how much Sadie had been around to make sure that I didn't go crazy. She stayed her distance from me but made sure that I had a bit of an update on how her sister was doing. Sadie had said it was because Jude was stubborn. Well, stubborn and weak when it came to me.

She was making great music at her new label and was doing good on her own Sadie told me one day while we went out for coffee. It was starting to be a kind of a sad conversation I could tell, because Sadie was in a sullen mood. I didn't know why at first, her relationship with Darius was a strong as ever, and World Instant Star was going great and we were almost done (all hail Tom Quincy, #1 judge).

We had been talking about some of my solo stuff that I have been recording in my spare time (which I didn't have too much of) and what would be happening for the World Instant Star finales including trying to get me to sing at the finale. Then, it was like she had something else on her mind, something more important than what were had been discussing. She started talking about my most favourite, hated subject… Jude.

Sadie started talking about Jude, my Jude. Jude apparently loved the contract because she was given almost total control of her album. Her producer was okay, reminded her of Jamie a little bit, smitten with her and letting her get her way most of the time… but still a perfectionist, just like me. The way Sadie was describing this guy to me, I started to get jealous. That was until Sadie said the producer's name, Alice.

That got a shock out of me. Sadie must have looked at the expression on my face because she started laughing. I remember her saying something like "Oh Tommy what did you think? That her producer was like her two favourite guys put together? Ya, I kind of did too when she described her to me… too bad Jude said that she doesn't swing that way", she chuckled.

Sadie continued to talk about Jude. She also loved the people… but she didn't have anyone to love her. Don't get me wrong I was so happy to hear that, but then again I wasn't going to do anything to Jude to make her want to come home.

Later that day I got an e-mail from Sadie when I took a break from mixing a new one of my songs. It was weird because of what was written at the top of the message.

I know that this wasn't intended for you to read... but I think you should and maybe do something about it. ~ Sadie.

It was a letter from Jude.

Dear Sadie,

I know that things have been hectic on both sides for us but I want to hopefully get a response from you soon. Yes, I will help you and Darius out with the Instant Star finale because I was the first Instant Star. Things are great here, I am almost finished my album. Yay, only need a song or two to finish it up and then I will come to visit for sure, Alice promised I could.

Now, how are you doing? How is D, still treating you great?

How is Tommy doing… and don't sugar coat it this time, how is he doing? How are his songs going? I have that song that you sent me, the one that you said he recorded a little bit after I moved, All We Are. It's really good… I love it really. I listen to it all the time for inspiration when I am stuck writing. I know it sounds silly but I love hearing his voice, it's like he is still with me right here, that I wasn't the idiot that left him in Toronto when I should have taken him with me. But I was too scared of the commitment that it would mean for him to move across the ocean with me. I have never admitted this to anyone and I swear that if you tell anyone I will deny it… I should never have left without him.

I want to come home permanently after the album, but I can't because I have some other commitments here that I just can't leave. They think that the album will be such a huge hit here, they are thinking about a huge tour here in Europe and even going back to Canada and maybe even the states because so many of their artist lately have been doing amazing in the States. I could be the next Leona Lewis they are saying, but with a wilder edge.

I would tell you to say hi to Tommy for me… but you probably can't.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Jude

I was really pissed off that Sadie had sent Jude one of my songs. The song, All We Are. It was my song that I wrote to let Jude know it was okay for her to be gone and that we were okay. I still remember how it felt to write that song. It was almost uplifting, because it felt like I was going to be okay. Or at least okay without her.

I remember sitting in my living room with that stupid scrapbook that Jude had started putting together before she left. Then I had the urge to get these feeling for her out. I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.

It wasn't a letter that started flowing onto the paper, but the start of a beautiful song. It was all the things that I wanted to say to her, but couldn't bring myself to actually tell her. She told me to let her go, so I was doing just that.

But I couldn't actually let her go. She was my other half. This was the song letting her know what she did was okay with me. That I would live, that even we could live.

I decided that the song should start with a piano opening; she loved me playing the piano.

I tried to paint you a picture, the colors were all wrong  
Black and white didn't fit you  
And all along, you were shaded with patience,

Your strokes of everything that I need just to make it

Lord knows I'll fail you time and again,  
But you and me we're alright

We won't say our goodbyes you know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi

I walked a minute in your shoes, they never would've fit  
I figured there's nothing to lose  
I need to get some perspective on these words before I write them down  
You're an island and my ship has run aground

Lord knows I'll fail you time and again,  
But you and me we're alright

We won't say our goodbyes you know its better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
All we need all we need, a lover's alibi

Every single day that I can breathe, you changed my philosophy  
I'm never gonna let you pass me by  
So don't say your goodbyes you know its better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change [x2]  
All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi

The message wasn't really for me… but Sadie being Sadie must have decided that she had to give me a reason to go after her sister. She wanted Jude to be happy, and happy was with me. I remember how our conversation about Jude started earlier that day; she had been trying to persuade me to sing at the start of the World Instant Star Finals Showdown, as they called it. I had initially said no, but maybe that's what Sadie was trying to get me to do. To sing there so I could get a message to her sister? But would Jude be listening to me all the way in London? I didn't think so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little AN at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer... I don't own IS, but would really love to have me a piece of Tommy Q. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 **

I was so confused at first. I let it go for the rest of the day. The next morning one of the interns asked me who the first Instant Star was. I was almost dumbfounded by the question.

"Who was the first Instant Star?" I asked in a raised voice. "She was Jude Harrison. Can't you see the poster on the wall of fame with her picture on it?"

"Oh, that's her?" she said. "Awesome, I love her music. I didn't know she was the first but she it absolutely the best Star ever". It's really great that she is coming to be the guest vocal coach for the first week of the finals."

Then it clicked, Jude was coming back to Toronto and Sadie wanted me to sing there for Jude. She wanted me to put my feelings into a song so that she would listen to me. I felt so stupid, how could I have not seen exactly what Sadie wanted me to do? She wanted me to let her sister know how I felt about her. Not just the way that I had been recording songs just for me to let those feelings out, or not the less painful ones that I was going to be putting on my solo album, but for Jude too.

Had Sadie even set up this intern to ask who the first Instant star was so I would get the hint that she was so desperately trying to give me. She must have, I was being so dense and Sadie really wanted me to make her sister happy.

I started thinking about exactly what I wanted to say to her. It felt so hard. I started thinking about telling her just come home. But a stubborn Jude would probably never listen to me. Besides that is not what I wanted to do. I wanted her to know that she still had me, that we could be together anywhere.

I went home and locked myself in my room with all my thoughts about Jude and "us". Then it hit me just like when I wrote "All We Are". The words just started flowing onto the paper, my true feelings for her coming out. They just felt so right.

It was later that week when I knew that she was back in Toronto. All this week but she had been avoiding me. Or at least that is what Jamie said to me. Ha, Jamie giving me Jude updates. I guess he knew that she was missing me too. At least I knew that she was happy being back in Toronto, seeing Jamie, the SME boys and especially Sadie. She spent as much catching up with them as possible when they were not working or she was not working with the potential World Instant Stars.

So I am here standing on this huge stage, ready to bear my soul to the world so she would be able to hear what I am going to say. It was a strange feeling that I had in the pit of my stomach. Something that I was not used to, it was fear. Fear of rejection, fear of failing, fear of her not understanding my message to her or hating what I was going to say.

I knew exactly where she was sitting out front, near the judges table. I also knew that she was in her seat right now because Jamie was making sure she was there. But what I didn't know was would she listen to my message.

"You guys are on in five," the stage manager says. "Wait for the introduction and then start playing. Just like in rehearsal guys."

"Thanks, are you ready?", I asked SME who I had gotten to help be my backup band for tonight.

"Ya, as ready as we'll ever be," said Speid. "Are you?"

"Of course," I replied. "I have sung in front of thousands of people before. This should be a piece of cake."

"Alright, but there wasn't a special someone in the crowd before," said Wally.

"What," I asked.

"Ya, well there never was a certain someone sitting out in the crowd that you were trying to tell a secret message to", Spied replied.

I was shocked. I had given them the music to the song to learn, but never the words. I had wanted it to be a secret. We even had different sound checks. They played the music and I just listened to it to make sure the song sounded right because Jude was in the building. I was so sure that I had kept the lyrics a secret from everyone. How did they find out?

"Don't look so shocked Tom," Speid went on. "The only reason you would be singing here was for her. It is the way that you two connect and how most musicians express their feelings the best, through music. That's why we agreed to be you backup band for tonight. Because we are doing it not just for you, but for her."

"Thanks guys", I replied.

"Don't thank us just yet," replied Kyle from behind his drum set. "You have to win back your girl".

"Places guys, 2 minutes," the stage manager yelled.

"Relax Tom, she'll listen", Speid said, as he picked up his guitar.

Relax, I thought as I got to the mic stand at the front of the stage. Relax, SME is here and the other musicians to play the other parts. It's going to be okay. She is going to understand your message. Just relax and sing your heart out.

"Welcome back to World Instant Star," said the host. I could hear him from my spot on the darkened stage. "We have an extremely special guest ready to sing for you. Here, giving his world-wide solo debut, is an artist that has wowed people around the world as part of an amazing boy band in the 90's. Now, he is an amazing producer, accomplished song writer and one of our favourite judges on Instant Star. Give it up for Tom Quincy."

Cheers erupted from the audience as they realized that it was me standing on the darken stage.

The spotlight hit me as soon as he said my name and it was my turn to shine. Looking into the audience at Jude, I said the little introduction that I had rehearsed in my head for hours.

"This song is called Obvious. I hope you all like it," I said holding Jude's gaze. I saw the look on her face change from shock to fear and back to shock, in the seconds before the intro began.

Breaking eye contact with her I began to sing my heart out.

_Those three words  
You hid 'em for a rainy day  
Let them out  
Break the lock right off the safe  
Don't you know  
You don't have to be afraid  
You're unsure  
Baby that's okay_

I was in my element. It was like I had never left the stage. Singing came so natural to me. I felt the same rush that I got back in the day with BoyzAttack! Performing was what I loved, and I loved Jude too. This felt so right, being here singing to her.

_[Chorus]  
Just a look from you  
is a saving grace  
All the questions start to fade away  
Cause the answer's  
written on your face  
Oh it's obvious to me  
It's obvious to me_

I could see the questioning look on her face as I sang to her. But I could tell she was starting to understand why I was on stage, why I was singing to her. I could see her face change to one of shock to guarded happiness, one that knew that I was trying to express my feelings the best I could.

_If I could  
Do the same for you I would  
Cause you keep falling  
in and out of love  
I know your heart  
Better than you know yourself  
Give it time  
It'll come around_

_[Chorus]  
Just a look from you  
is a saving grace  
All the questions start to fade away  
Cause the answer's  
written on your face  
Oh it's obvious to me_

Everything else had faded away. It felt like it was just me and her. Nothing else mattered anyway. Just me singing.

_Are you still that girl  
in the photograph?  
With me right there by your side  
Was it just a dream we used to have  
Or is it still, still alive._

I was so confident right now that I was getting through to her. I was singing right to her. The look in her eyes told me she understood my message. But the look on her face still made me unsure of her reaction to the song. It was still one of mixed emotions.

_[ Chorus ]  
Just a look from you  
is a saving grace  
All the questions start to fade away  
Cause the answer's  
written on your face  
Oh it's obvious to me  
Ya it's obvious to me  
Oh it's obvious to me._

As the last chords of the song faded out the applause and cheers were overwhelming. It was then that I realized that I was still standing on the stage. That is what she did to me, she made me forget everything around me.

"Give it up for Tom Quincy, and SME", the host said coming back onto the stage over to me.

"Thank you everyone, it's great to be back singing for all of you", I replied.

"Thanks Tom", replied the host. "We'll be back after the break with more World Instant Star, so don't change the channel".

* * *

**Okay so here it is Chapter 2.**

**I would really appreciate some reviews on this. I'm not sure if anyone is really reading it. If you are please just press the little button on the bottom and say if you like it or it sucks.**

Thanks AK


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

As soon as the host said that, the stage dimmed and we were ushered off stage so they could set up for the next act. There was an assistant at my side immediately.

"Mr. Quincy, you need to take off your sound pack and switch back to your normal mic", said the assistant who was ushering me to the far end of the stage and handing me a bottle of water at the same time. "We need to get you back in your judge's chair in two and a half minutes".

"Hold on a second let me catch my breath," I replied.

"No time sir. Darius wants you back in your seat so we can fix you up. We have two minutes until we're back on air", the assistant said while pushing me along to my seat.

We were almost to the judges table when I looked over to where Jude should have been sitting. But there were two empty seats; Jude and Jamie's.

By that time I was back in my seat beside Darius. "Great job T", he said as another assistant was putting powder on my face to get rid of the shine that had accumulated during the performance by the hot lights. "That was really something, I really liked it".

"Just liked it", I asked as the assistant finished with my face.

"Okay", Darius said. "I really liked it. It was really something. I knew you had it in you."

"Thanks", I said looking over to the empty seats again. "At least someone did", I said in almost a whisper.

"30 seconds", the stage manager yelled and I knew that I would have to wait another gruelling 20 minutes to find Jude. I just couldn't leave the set because Darius would be pissed if I left that judges chair empty for the rest of the show.

I was getting good money for doing the judging and also as much studio time to record as I could grab. I couldn't throw a fit and leave the set because not only would Darius take away my recording time he had made me sign a stupid contact that stated if I didn't fulfil my duties as a judge my producing contract would be extended another 5 years!!! I would be Darius's slave for a little more than 7 years, there is no way I could do that.

God, this was taking so long. Seriously how long does it take to find your bottom two stars and eliminate one? I wanted to just get out of here, but still I had to sit here and sort of pay attention to what the host said. Make sure I had the right answers to the questions that he asked.

"Of course", I replied to one of the questions. "I think that both of them should go home". Damn, I was being my nasty self. Thank God for that, but I really wasn't on my A game. I should have said something more witty. Oh well I should try and pay more attention to what was going on.

Every now and then I kept looking over to the empty seats behind me hoping that Jude would magically appear in them. But of course she didn't.

Only 15 more minutes of torture before I could leave my seat and go find her. I had to go and find her and see what her reaction is. Great now a commercial break.

Vibe, vibe.

I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. Pulling it out quickly, I saw that it was a new text from Jamie. _don't worry. J wid me outside. don't freak, shes calmng down._

What does that mean?, I wondered, looking to the side VIP door that was just to the left of where I was sitting. Was she out there? Should I go and see if could be back in two minutes before the commercial was done? Of course not, nothing with Jude is easy. I guess I'll have to sit and wait it out until the end of the God damn show to hopefully find her and talk to her.

"30 seconds", the stage manager yells again.

"Put away the phone Quincy", Darius hisses to me.

I did as I was told, trying to listen to the host again. But I can't really concentrate. My mind keeps drifting off to Jude. I make my decision to call Jamie on the next commercial break and see what Jude is thinking.

As I am about to pull out my phone, I see Jude and Jamie walk back into the theatre. I try looking at Jude's face but it is unreadable and Jamie has an almost sad look on his face. I so badly want to run over to her as they sat down, but I can't.

For some reason today the commercials seem shorter than normal. Why is that? Why is it on every other day when we are taping a live show that the commercials seem so long that they feel like they take forever and today when you want them to take forever they are so short? Someone in the universe is messing with me. Great.

"I am sorry to say that tonight we are saying goodbye to Justin", the host said.

"Finally", I think.

"Why do you say that Tommy?", the host asks.

Crap I thought I said it to myself not out loud. "Well, he obviously wasn't good enough to be the World Instant Star, and he was way too cocky for my liking. You have to have the goods to back up the swagger".

Good thing I'm quick on my feet too. I still can't believe I said finally out loud. Stupid, stupid Quincy.

"That's it for this week on World Instant Star, see ya next week", the host said

"And were clear", the stage manage yells. Yes, I can go and talk to Jude.

"Great job Tom", said Darius. "Now go and get your girl".

"What?", I say confused.

"Go get her", Darius repeats. "We all know your song was for her and she is all you write about."

"Thanks D", I reply still shocked, getting up from the chair.

"Oh, and Tom", Darius says "Thanks for finishing up the taping I know it was hard for you to sit beside me the whole time after you sang and not go running after her".

"No problem", I reply looking in Jude's direction. But she isn't there again. Where did she go?

She had made such a quick exit, and must have gone through the VIP doors yet again. Great.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Guys, so here is the next chapter. Sorry it has been a bit since I updated this, but work is reall killing me. 6 days on for 3 weeks, seriously I have no time for anything. Hope you enjoy, and please review.

* * *

She had made such a quick exit, and must have gone through the VIP doors yet again.

"Tom", an assistant called, coming up to the judge's table. "We need your mic back now", he said holding out his hand. "And SME wanted me to get you back to their dressing room. So please follow me."

"I can't", I reply. "I need to go find my friend that came tonight."

"They told me to make sure you came with me, so this must be important", the assistant said annoyed.

"Fine, let's go", I said thinking that this is all about a certain someone. Either she is in the dressing room or they know where she is. I walk briskly past the assistant and right to SME's dressing room, knocking on the door.

"Come in", calls Speid.

I open the door to see Wally, Kyle, Spied and Jamie in the room. They all have different looks on their faces that I can't really decipher.

"Hi guys, what's up?", I ask.

"You can leave now guys", says a voice from almost behind me. It was a voice that I will never forget as long as I live. It was her, it was Jude, my girl.

I slowly turn towards her as the guys leave the dressing room.

"Thanks guys," she says. "I'll meet up with you later."

"Sure," Jamie say, as he closes the door. "We'll be at Nana's".

The door closed and we stood there looking at each other. Neither one of us knowing how to start.

She had a look on her face that told me she was internally struggling to find the right way to start this conversation.

"Hi", I said trying to break the silence that had invaded the room. "How was working with our Stars?"

"Good. Some of them were so much fun to work with they are really into the music, and others like Justin were a real pain," she said chuckling.

"What?", I asked missing the humour in what she said.

"Oh, I was just remembering some of the stuff that happened after the camera's left the room".

"Like what?," I asked generously curious.

"Oh, just how after most of the people left the first rehearsal I had with Justin, he started hitting on me. It was too funny. He actually reminded me a bit of you when we first met, cocky and thinking he was God's gift to women," she said teasingly. "If I didn't know you any better I would have thought you taught him a thing or two."

"Really, I knew he was a bit arrogant, but for you to compare him to me that's hurt my feelings. I am an original, girl."

"You, feelings? Ha."

"I do have feelings girl," I say seriously.

"I know," she admits with a sigh. "I… I loved seeing you back on stage again. You looked so happy up there and you were so in your element. I am so glad that you did that."

"Thanks," I say.

"And Sadie said that you are back in the studio recording for your solo album," she says cutting me off. "I am so happy for you. It is what you have always wanted. How did you get Darius to let you have studio time?"

"Avoiding the topic much?", I ask.

"What topic?"

"Oh, come on Jude."

"Fine," she exclaims, "I… I just wanted to delay this conversation as much as possible. I know how you work. I know you better than I know myself sometimes. I know that you are like me, you express yourself the best through a song because sometimes words fail you when you try to say something to a person that you love. And I know that the only way you got onto that stage was because I was in the audience. All I want to know is why. Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do it? I did it because I know you are unhappy by yourself. I know that even though you are doing okay alone in London with your music, you miss me."

"How do you know all of that?", she asked exasperated.

"The same way you know that I am recording and how you got a hold of one of my songs that I thought no one knew about".

"Sadie", she groaned. "I figured that she was up to something. I knew that you were judging, so that was no surprise but every time someone asked her a question about today's show she talked about it more hushed that normal. I guess she didn't want me to find out that you were singing today."

"Well, really no one knew that I was singing today. They kept saying that there would be an 'extremely special guest performance' on today's show. Did you notice backstage they don't even have my name down on anything? All of today's performance schedule backstage has only SME on, not mine. Sadie did a really good job of keeping it a secret."

"Ya, she did. Can I ask you one question?"

"What, Jude."

"Can we get out of here? I'm starving."

"Sure," I say chuckling. "Where do you want to go?"

"I wouldn't mind getting some Thai."

"Thai, but our favourite place is closing in 20 minutes."

"Well, I'll call in our order and pick it up," she said pulling out her cell phone. "The usual?"

"Sure."

"Hey, it's Jude," she says placing the order. "Can I get the T and J usual? How long? I'm on my way, bye."

"Tommy," she calls, "Care to go for a drive to grab the food? I came here with Jamie."

"Okay, let me grab my jacket and we can go."

I grab my jacket with Jude following behind me. I can't believe how this day is turning out. Jude is talking to me. Not only that but we are getting food together. This day can't get any better.


End file.
